In a wireless communication network such as an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), user equipment (UE) may perform various carrier measurements in support of mobility management procedures. One example of a carrier measurement that a UE may perform is a reference signal received quality (RSRQ) measurement. In order to measure an RSRQ, a UE may measure an RSSI for a measurement bandwidth and determine an RSRQ measurement based on the RSSI measurement. In order to report an RSRQ measurement to an evolved node B (eNB), a UE may identify an RSRQ reporting value that corresponds to that RSRQ measurement and send a message comprising the RSRQ reporting value to the eNB.